Climate Change
by Workaholic Praxian
Summary: Red Alert learns a few new things about Earth. Warning: Slight Red Alert & Inferno slash.


Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers…

Climate Change

* * *

><p>It was quiet in the Rec Room and Red Alert hadn't expected to see Prowl watching TV, alone for that matter. It made him a bit weary of the second-in-command.<p>

He peered around suspiciously before grabbing a cube of energon, making sure it wasn't drugged or poisoned before cautiously taking a small sip.

Still, Prowl remained where he was, aft seemingly glued to the couch, gaze never wandering from the screen.

It only caused Red Alert to worry even more.

Subspacing his unfinished cube of energon, Red Alert approached the Tactical Commander. "What are you doing?"

Prowl remained fully attentive to the screen, in a professional mode as if in a very important meeting, back completely straight, wings held stiffly on the mech's back. "Sit." Prowl stated, optics glued to the screen.

Red Alert did as he was told, but he was sure to look around the Rec Room to see if there were any hidden dangers before doing so.

"Jazz said I needed to learn how to relax." Prowl muttered.

It was then that Red Alert noticed that Prowl's doorwings were under a great deal of strain. It looked as if they wanted to move up into an angry 'V', but Prowl was trying his best to keep them into a stiff position. It caused them to tremble just the slightest.

"Where is he?"

"On a mission."

Red Alert's attention wandered to the screen. As if Prowl knew what he was looking at, Prowl spoke up again. "A documentary on Global Warming."

* * *

><p>"Red Alert, where have you been?"<p>

Red Alert glanced over at his bodyguard, "Watching a documentary with Prowl."

Inferno looked skeptical, "For three hours?"

"Inferno, the planet's experiencing a climate change."

"I know."

"And you didn't tell me? Inferno, the planet's conspiring against me and you _didn't tell me_?"

"Red, don't be like that. Earth's not against you."

"Yes it is! It's been careful to not get caught and now I know! The glaciers are melting! Do you know what that means?"

"Rising sea levels?"

"Exactly! Ratchet said to stay out of the ocean. It'll corrode our armor. Earth is trying to offline me with its oceans! Inferno, I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?"

"Where the oceans can't reach me!" Red Alert declared.

And just like that, the Ark was missing its Security Chief.

* * *

><p>His newly found enemy was everywhere.<p>

It was like trying to keep away from Unicron while walking on the Destroyer of World's plating.

There was no way the planet would _not_ know where he was.

The ice was melting.

Where was he going to go?

He could go to another planet.

But then the other planets would start doing the same thing.

He could go to space and stay there, wandering around and seeing the sights of the universe.

Then his transportation would conspire against him.

There was always Cybertron.

He'd never get there on his own.

He had no choice but to stay.

Red Alert found a mountain, a fair distance away from any other Cybertronians, Decepticons and Autobots alike, and began to climb.

The ocean wouldn't be able to reach him from here.

As he approached the top of the mountain, realization struck. He was heading up towards the layers of smog, carbon dioxide and ozone, the planet's weapons for climate change. With quick calculations, he found the halfway point and made his way back down to it.

It was here that he decided to sit down and wait. He pulled out his unfinished cube of energon and drank it quickly.

The atmosphere couldn't get him from here.

The ocean couldn't get him from here.

The ground shook, the mountain moving underneath him. Red Alert pushed himself to his feet and looked up towards the peak of the mountain.

Red Alert's jaw dropped as the mountain, his safe location, erupted.

The mountain appeared to be a volcano.

An active volcano.

Red Alert ran to where he knew he would be the safe.

* * *

><p>"Red, where have you been?"<p>

"Inferno, come back to me!" Red Alert ran into the Security Room, white and red plating covered in dirt and smoke, all but tackling the frontliner.

"It's alright, I'm here. Let's get you cleaned up."


End file.
